oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Rag and Bone Man
There are two parts to the Rag and Bone Man quest. The bones needed for the first part are easier to obtain compared to the second part. The second part is a list of bones posted on the wall of the Odd Old Man's hut. The bones in this Wish List will be crossed off as they are turned over to him. This part of the quest is no longer needed for the Quest Cape. Details Walkthrough * Go east of Varrock, through the gate near the earth altar as if you were travelling to Canifis (north of Digsite) * The Odd Old Man is in a little quarry just north of the path. * Talk to him, and he will tell you that he needs several bones to complete his collection. * Here's a list of the creatures you need to kill to obtain bones, and their locations. * It is also possible to kill the monkeys in Ardougne Zoo for the Monkey Paw and Telegrab it. You can also do this with the bear and unicorn. * Once you have collected these bones, go to Draynor Village and talk to Fortunato there, he will be able to sell you some jugs of vinegar for 1 coin each. * Use a jug of vinegar with a pot to get a pot of vinegar, and then use the bone with the pot of vinegar to get a bone in vinegar. Repeat for all 8 bones. * Go back to the old man taking the 8 bones-in-vinegar, a tinderbox, and 8 logs. Or alternatively, bring a hatchet; there are trees near the Odd Old Man at the bottom of the stairs where logs can be cut. **Note that emptying a bone in a pot will simply empty the pot without any warning; You won't get the bones back. * To polish the bones, use a log with the pot boiler, use the bone-in-vinegar pot on the pot boiler, and then light it. Repeat this for all 8 bones. * Once you are done, talk to the Odd Old Man again to complete the quest. Reward * 2 Quest Points * 500 Cooking experience * 500 Prayer experience Trivia * Rag-and-bone man is a British phrase for a junk dealer. Historically, the phrase referred to an individual who would travel the streets of a city with a horsedrawn cart, and would collect old rags for converting into fabric and paper, and bones for making glue, scrap iron and other items. They often traded them for other items of limited value. * If you read the Wish List after you have retrieved all the bones (after the mini-quest), it has been updated to say "Non-chafing Manacles", a non-existent item. This may have been a hint to the third part of the quest, or to keep the monster in prison. But this is most likely a Jagex joke, suggesting the Odd Old Man would have to go in prison. ** Recently released concept art proved this, as it showed a skeletal being with mismatching bones and a manacle on its wrist. ** Even more evidence for another Rag and Bone Man quest had been found in Postbag 41. One of the sheets of paper in the Chaos Elemental's suitcase was titled "MENTOR A BANDWAGON." This unscrambles to form "RAG AND BONE MAN TWO." In addition, the bottom of the paper had the words "No 156 in the world." At the time of release, there were 155 quests, and Fur 'n' Seek was released as the 156th quest. * Jagex hinted in their weekly Twitter hint from 7-8-09 that the next quest would be Rag and Bone Man 2. It was released as Fur 'n' Seek on 10 August, 2009. * Before, the Rag and Bone Man wishlist used to reward one quest point, thus required to wear the quest cape. This was changed on 11 August 2009. *If the quest is completed, your Adventure's Log will state "The Odd Old Man wanted some bones. Or was it his bonesack? Will we ever know?" *Upon completion of this quest, and the Tears of Guthix, Juna may express puzzlement about the Rag and Bone Man. External links * RuneScape knowledge base article on Rag and Bone Man Category:Quests